Destin Levy
'''Destin Levy '''is a technician who works in the Livestock Management division of the Westworld Mesa Hub. He is portrayed by Christopher Gerse. Season One "Contrapasso" Elsie Hughes leaves Behavior to come to the Livestock area and approaches Destin. She is interested in examining the Host who recently had smashed his own head in. At first he doesn't want to allow it, but Elsie shows him a video of Destin having sex with one of the Hosts in Sleep Mode. She threatens that either he lets her see the body, or everyone will know he's a 'necro perv'. Knowing he needs his job, he allows her time alone with the body. "The Bicameral Mind" Destin, along with another tech Gitlitz, work on the hosts Hector Escaton and Armistice in their body shop repair room. To pleasure himself, he brings Hector aside in a separate repair room, leaving Gitlitz with Armistice who soon awakens. In the other room (shown in the background), Destin's colleague is being assaulted by Armistice. Armistice eventually hurls an injured Gitlitz through a glass wall that divides body shop rooms, stunning Destin who was in the midst of masturbating. Hector, who was pretending to be in Sleep Mode, fatally stabs Destin through his chest. Personality Destin treats hosts as sexual objects. He has sex with the hosts while they are in Sleep Mode. This behavior is called somnophilia. He doesn't seem to be ashamed of his urges; his colleague, Gitlitz, chides him when he takes Hector away for sex, but Destin shrugs it off nonchalantly. However, he does realize that his employment would be immediately terminated if anyone were to reveal his abuse of the hosts. Even after he was found out by Elsie Hughes, he still continued his activities. Warning Email This is an email, found on the www.delosincorporated.com server, warning him about his behavior, it also gives his last name: To: Levy, Destin – Livestock Management, Body Shop (WW) I guess you’re finally going to have to get a girlfriend. --------------------------------Forwarded Message------------------------------- To: Delos Employees – Westworld CC: Cullen, Theresa – Quality Assurance (WW) From: Clara Andrus, Quality Assurance (WW) Re: Asset Tampering It has recently come to QA’s attention that certain employees in Livestock Management have forgotten the standards to which we hold all Delos Employees regarding tampering with company assets. Please remember that Delos property does not belong to you: no “experimenting with,” or misappropriating the host merchandise will be tolerated. This is a Zero Tolerance Policy, violation of which is grounds for dismissal. Diana Langley Livestock Management, Body Shop (WW) Gallery The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images of ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time, but you can also add images using the Add button. namespace = File category = Images of Destin Levy format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Placeholder Appearances * Season One ** "Contrapasso" ** "The Bicameral Mind" de:Destin fr:Destin Levy ru:Дестин Леви Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Westworld Staff Category:Deceased Category:Human Category:Technicians